


you won't find another love like mine

by peachydeacon



Series: finn's no good very bad terribly cursed fics [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, LSD, Marijuana, Maylor if you squint, Older Woman/Younger Man, Personification, Recreational Drug Use, Red Special Guitar (Queen), Smut, Sub Brian May, Vaginal Fingering, Well - Freeform, a tiny bit of D/s, and i made porn, but i took it very seriously, he is desperate and slutty :), human!red special, the idea was........ something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: Brian allows his heavy eyes to close and relaxes into the sound around him.He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again, but when he does, there’s a woman floating in front of him. She’s beautiful, the most beautiful woman Brian has ever seen.She’s angelic, almost. Her hair is long and gray, and it falls in waves around her face. She has smile lines and soft wrinkles all around her face, and her age makes Brian feel safe and protected. She knows what she’s doing, he thinks. She has kind blue eyes that remind him of Roger’s, and she’s wearing red lipstick. She’s naked and curvaceous, her breasts hanging low on her chest. At first Brian can’t take his eyes off her tits, but when he manages to, his eyes drift down further, to her wide hips and long legs. Her thighs are thick, and Brian can’t help but let his mind drift to things he could never say out loud. The wind is knocked out of him as he dares to look between her legs.♡ ♡ ♡Brian tries LSD, Roger trip-sits, and Brian gets to meet the Red Special, face to face.Title from St. Cecilia's by Animal Flag
Relationships: Brian May/Red Special
Series: finn's no good very bad terribly cursed fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	you won't find another love like mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! soooo... this was an idea proposed in the Dork Lovers server and i was... intrigued. so my lovely friend [andie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse) (here is their [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) by the way) proposed a challenge that if i could write about brian getting a handie from a personification of his guitar as an old(er) woman, they would write me whatever i wanted. and i won! so i decided to publish it here as a badge of pride that i made andie like my fic and also just in case anybody has a desire to read it! please enjoy!!

Roger’s voice is soft and breathy by Brian’s ear. It makes a shiver roll down his spine as Roger tells him what to do with the little tablet in his hand. It’s blue, with a little dolphin imprinted on it. Brian hadn’t expected for it to look so innocent, and it makes him giggle in spite of himself. He had taken a hit of Roger’s blunt, so his brain is already feeling sort of fuzzy.

“Brian. Are you listening to me?” 

Brian turns to Roger, meeting his blue eyes and giggling again. “Sorry.”

Roger rolls his eyes fondly. “Just pay attention. I’m trying to be a good trip sitter.”

“Okay, okay! What do I do?”

Roger explains to him that all he has to do is place it under his tongue and let it dissolve. Roger told him that things would start to happen in about 20 minutes, and until then he just had to relax. Butterflies kick up in Brian’s stomach again. He’s a little nervous, but he’s sure he wants to do this. Roger will take good care of him, Brian knows he will.

Brian brings his hand to his lips, takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth, allowing the tab to slip under his tongue.

It doesn’t taste like anything, but its presence is odd under his tongue. It feels like a pebble, his brain supplies.

“How long does it take to dissolve?” Brian mumbles, struggling to keep the tablet under his tongue.

“It should dissolve soon, just relax,” Roger hums, taking the last hit off his blunt and putting it out in his ashtray.

“Okay. Can… Can you put on a record?”

Roger furrows his eyebrows. “Hey, if you’re freaking out already, you should spit it out. It’s okay, you don’t have to do this.”

“I do,” Brian insists. “I just… Don’t like the quiet. I’m sort of nervous.”

Roger grins at him. “Sure, I’ll put something on. Don’t worry, though. It’s gonna be great.”

Roger walks over to the corner of the room and puts a record on. It’s something Brian doesn’t know, but he likes it, or, at least, he’ll tell Roger he does if he asks.

The tab has dissolved under his tongue by the time Roger returns to his spot next to Brian on the floor.

“How do you feel?” Roger murmurs, placing a gentle hand on Brian’s shoulder. It feels tingly where his fingers are, but Brian chocks it up to the placebo effect, since he shouldn’t start feeling anything for a while according to Roger.

“I feel good,” Brian breathes. Roger’s touch feels so good it’s almost alarming. Roger chuckles. Brian’s cheeks go pink. He wonders if Roger can see what he’s thinking.

Roger leaves his hand on Brian’s shoulder as the record plays. Time passes, and suddenly things start to feel odd.

The colors in the room become bright suddenly. Everything appears in technicolor, and there’s a low humming sound in his ears. He can’t do anything except giggle. He feels like his brain has dissolved into a puddle, but it’s nice; he doesn’t have to think for once. 

The room becomes brighter and brighter until there’s no walls anymore, just pure color, and the music sounds familiar but unplaceable, like a song he’s heard once in the bathroom at a party. Roger looks the same, mostly, but his body is slightly warped and he’s not wearing any clothes. Brian thinks he looks very pretty like that, naked and wavy but with the same face as always.

Roger checks on him, asks him what he’s seeing, and Brian tries his best to describe it; how he can taste the sound of Roger’s voice and how there’s a forest in the flat and how he feels light flowing through his body. None of it is near comprehensible, probably, but it doesn’t matter; Brian feels  _ great.  _

“Good,” Roger says, but his voice sounds like flowers in a way that Brian can’t explain. “I’m here, Bri, I promise.”

Roger places his hand on Brian’s shoulder again and in his fantasy world Brian can’t help but moan. Roger’s tough feels like magic, it’s so good, it’s  _ so  _ good, he almost can’t handle it. Brian can’t tell if he’s moaned in the real world as well, but he’s quickly losing touch with the idea that there’s a world beyond the color and light surrounding him. But Roger leaves his hand there, and the last of the “real” world dissolves like the tablet had under his tongue.

The walls swirl around and Brian starts to see colors that he’s sure no one has ever seen. He thinks he has wings for a moment. And just like that, he’s floating, and Roger is looking up at him, and Roger has a halo, and he’s so pretty down on the ground.

“Brian?” Roger’s voice reaches Brian from miles away, where the older boy is bathing in a pond of golden light. He’s so warm, he feels so safe up here, and it’s making him a little short of breath in the nicest way possible.

He almost forgets to call back down to Roger, but he remembers when he looks up and sees his own halo floating above him.

“Good,” Brian replies lazily, but his mouth doesn’t feel like it’s moving. He really isn’t sure if he’s said anything or if he’s telepathically communicating with Roger. “‘M good.”

Roger keeps talking, or at least Brian thinks he does, because he hears a gentle humming that sounds vaguely like Roger’s voice. Brian allows his heavy eyes to close and relaxes into the sound around him. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again, but when he does, there’s a woman floating in front of him. She’s  _ beautiful,  _ the most beautiful woman Brian has ever seen.

She’s angelic, almost. Her hair is long and gray, and it falls in waves around her face. She has smile lines and soft wrinkles all around her face, and her age makes Brian feel safe and protected.  _ She knows what she’s doing _ , he thinks. She has kind blue eyes that remind him of Roger’s, and she’s wearing red lipstick. She’s naked and curvaceous, her breasts hanging low on her chest. At first Brian can’t take his eyes off her tits, but when he manages to, his eyes drift down further, to her wide hips and long legs. Her thighs are thick, and Brian can’t help but let his mind drift to things he could never say out loud. The wind is knocked out of him as he dares to look between her legs. She doesn’t exactly look all that different from the other women he’s seen like this, at least not in  _ that  _ sense, but he can practically taste her despite the distance and it’s  _ divine. _ Her cunt tastes like summer, somehow; like his best memories paired with his most intimate fantasies, and he feels like he can’t breathe, but he loves it, it makes him feel giggly and pleasantly dizzy.

He’s never seen this woman before, but somehow he knows her. This is her, the Red Special in all her glory; the Old Lady right in front of him. The wind is knocked out of him. This is  _ her,  _ she’s here for  _ him. _

When she speaks, her words are indistinct, and it sounds more like the playing of a melody on his guitar than a human voice, but it’s vividly feminine. Her voice is soft but rich and powerful just like the strings of his guitar.

She says something, or at least Brian thinks she does. Brian can’t take his eyes off of her. All he can do is nod along to the meaningless, comforting sounds she’s making, his mouth suddenly feeling useless.

The noise stops, and Red floats closer and places her hand on Brian’s shoulder, just like Roger had. Brian can’t help but gasp and whimper quietly. Her touch feels  _ so  _ good, even better than Roger’s, and he feels helpless. A simple touch and he’s become engulfed in pleasure. He looks up at her with pleading eyes, but he’s not exactly sure what he wants; all he knows is that he needs  _ her,  _ needs more of her touch. He feels helpless under her in the best possible way. She knows him, so intimately, and Brian doesn’t know how he knows that but he  _ does,  _ he can just feel it in his bones, in her touch, in her presence. 

The pleasure pooling in his stomach feels floral and warm, and he can’t place his finger on what it is exactly, but it feels  _ good,  _ better than anything he can remember feeling, although admittedly, he’s having a bit of an issue remembering anything right now. The lines between past and future are blurred together in a swirling whirlpool of color and sound and taste and Brian can’t even bring himself to care. Nothing matters right now except for  _ her,  _ and he loves it.

Red places her other hand on Brian’s chest, and if Brian thought her touch on his shoulder had been good, this must be what Heaven is like. It’s like she’s controlling his body, drawing all the pleasure to her touch. Brian is breathless, and he realizes suddenly that he’s moaning, high-pitched and loud and desperate.  _ I sound like a girl,  _ he thinks hazily, but that doesn’t embarrass him so much as it turns him on. 

In a moment of boldness, he reaches out for one of Red’s breasts, aching to touch her, but she swats his hand away with the hand that was on his shoulder.

“Don’t be naughty,” she chides.

Brian flushes. “I’m sorry, Miss,” he whimpers. He’s so embarrassed, how could he even  _ think  _ to do such a thing, especially without asking? She’s a  _ goddess,  _ and Brian had tried to touch her tits like a schoolboy in the coat closet at a house party. He must be  _ delusional,  _ she’s a  _ deity-- _

“If you want to touch, all you have to do is ask,” she soothes, as though she can read Brian’s thoughts, which she probably can, now that he thinks of it.

“May I?” Brian asks, giving her a desperate look.

She chuckles, and Brian feels it in his chest. “Didn’t anyone teach you your manners? Ask politely.”

Brian blinks, suddenly blanking on the way he had been taught to say  _ please  _ and  _ thank you  _ from the time he could talk. He swallows thickly. “Miss?”

“Say please,” she reminds him, and this time Brian is convinced for sure she can read his mind.

“Please, can I-? Um,” he blushes again. He isn’t sure how to ask. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to; Red grabs his wrist and places it gently on her breast. Brian thinks maybe he really has died, and Red is an angel, because it feels  _ so  _ good to touch her that there’s no way she’s not literally ethereal. Touching her feels like reaching into the stars and grabbing all of them in the palm of his hand, but at the same time it feels just like touching a woman for the first time; it makes his cock ache and he moans softly.

She smiles down at him, gentle and easy, and she sighs softly as though she’s hardly affected, which she probably isn’t. But he can’t get enough of it, gently pushing her tits together and thumbing over her nipples and growing harder with every second that passes.

“Oh, angel,” she hums. Her tone makes Brian shiver. “Enough now.” Brian obediently drops his hands back to his sides.

“Let me take care of you now,” she insists, and Brian feels like he has no choice but to obey, not that he would want to disobey her. At this moment he would rather have the ground drop open and swallow him into Hell than disobey her. So he waits patiently for her instruction, but instead of telling him what to do, she does it herself; pushes him back into the cloud that’s holding him above the earth and snaps her fingers and just like that, Brian’s clothes have dissolved into thin air.

He feels exposed and a little embarrassed, but in a way that makes his cock throb again, and this time she can  _ see  _ it. She chuckles slightly under her breath, and it’s not meant to be cruel or mocking, but the flush on Brian’s cheeks trails down to his neck now as he focuses on keeping his dick under control. He can’t imagine  _ anything  _ more humiliating than shooting off before she even gets to touch him simply because of her presence.

She takes her time, letting her fingers trail down his chest. Brian arches into her touch, trying not to appear as desperate as he feels, but it seems like a lost cause considering the whole mind-reading thing. He digs his heels into the cloud, trying to ground himself a little so he doesn’t just lose it, but she notices. Of course she does.

“If you need something, angel, all you have to do is ask,” she reminds him.

Those words unleash everything that Brian has in him. “Please, touch me, I-- you’re making me feel so  _ good,  _ I need you, please Red…”

Brian is looking her in the eyes again, pleading for her, and she simply can’t say no.

Her hand drifts south until it’s between Brian’s legs, just resting her hand there. It makes Brian feel dizzy, it’s the best thing he’s ever felt and yet it isn’t enough, it’s too much but he can’t help but buck his hips up into her palm. It makes a bitten-off whine emerge from his throat, one that he might be embarrassed by if he wasn’t already brainless putty in her hands.

She wraps her hand around his cock, slowly, cautiously, and Brian can’t help but whine. Quickly she pulls her hand back and returns to resting her palm there, letting Brian buck his hips into it. Brian’s mind goes fuzzy. Part of him wants everything to be fast and eager, but a bigger part of him feels  _ so good  _ like this, letting her take the lead with the pace and letting her do as she pleases. He goes with the latter, because this feels better than  _ anything  _ he’s ever felt and she seems to know him better than he knows himself. He finds himself relaxing under her touch as much as he can, letting noises fall freely from his lips. He can barely hear them, but he can feel them coming out of his mouth as he stares at her. She keeps taking it slow at first, letting him rut against her hand until he’s gasping and begging for it without even realizing it. Once he’s flushed and sweaty and leaking precum all over her hand, she deems him ready to be touched properly.

She places her hand carefully around Brian’s cock, and this time Brian gasps and squirms, but manages to keep himself together enough for her to determine that he’s ready.

She starts to jerk him off slowly. Immediately Brian’s eyes squeeze shut and he tosses his head back. It’s overwhelming how good it is, and she’s barely started.

Red thumbs over the head of his cock, gathering the precum beading there, and Brian can’t help but buck his hips and let out a loud, desperate moan. She uses her free hand to hold his hips down, and the subtle show of dominance makes his head spin. He’s never felt  _ anything  _ like this, it’s so good and fills him up with so much warmth and pleasure that it seems to push out all the things that have ever worried him or made him upset or caused him pain. He can feel everything bad being replaced with this feeling.

Red’s movements speed up a fraction, and for a moment Brian feels overwhelmed. It’s so good, it’s  _ too  _ good, so she slows down; keeps a slow, steady pace that makes Brian’s back arch up and his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open to let out steady streams of begging and moans.

“Red, Red, it’s-- Oh, God, it’s so good, please-- Fuck, fuck, ah,  _ please.” _ He opens his eyes, looks up at her, and he’s glassy-eyed and there are tears streaming down his cheek and he can’t stop begging. He feels a little guilty cursing in the presence of a divine being, but he can’t help it.

Brian is  _ so  _ close, Red can feel it, she hears it in every word and whimper, she knows what he needs, but she doesn’t know how to give it to him, unless--

Red grabs one of Brian’s hands by the wrist, just as she had before, and sits him up so that they’re facing each other; her on her knees between Brian’s legs, her hand still on his cock. Brian looks at her, bewildered and desperate, but he lets her guide his hand between her legs and-- oh,  _ fuck. _

She’s  _ wet,  _ so wet, and Brian can’t fucking  _ believe  _ she’s letting him touch her like this. Red keeps stroking his cock as Brian touches her. She struggles to keep a steady pace, but it’s harder now with Brian’s fingers rubbing at her clit and circling around her cunt. He’s good with his hands, which isn’t surprising, but it’s definitely something Red wouldn’t exactly expect  _ now.  _

He slowly slips a finger inside her and curls it and it makes Red  _ moan  _ and that’s it, just like that, Brian is cumming all over his stomach, harder than he ever has before, and it feels  _ incredible.  _ He writhes and gasps and moans through it, striping his chest with cum, and there’s a  _ lot,  _ he notices. He falls back and he feels like he’s floating, even more than before, and then he closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

“I’ll see you again,” Red promises, and Brian knows she means it. He grins happily and nods, letting a little giggle bubble out of his lips.

He wakes up on the cloud not too long later, or at least he thinks, and Red is gone.

Disappointment bubbles in his stomach for a moment. He had hoped maybe she would stick around, or at least properly say goodbye, but he quickly recites her promise to himself;  _ “I’ll see you again.” _

Brian grins. He doesn’t think he’ll have to wait long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think i would really appreciate it!
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want! i would love to have you :)


End file.
